Chapter 11: Acute Psycosis
Walkthrough Run through the first door to your left and down the hallway with the blue areas. Continue down the hall and take a left at the intersection. Continue around the hall and keep heading forward as you ascended into the next intersection. Go right down this hall through the purple matter. Keep heading straight until the next intersection and continue forward. Walk through the purple matter through another door. You should now be in an area with fleshy material covering the walls. Head to the door to the right of the room in the back. There was a short hall here with two doors. Go through them and go around the exterior of the Shard. Keep an eye on your oxygen and be sure to use the stations as the level progressed. Run all the way to the door on the other side. Run through another door. Keep running through the intersection. Turn right at the end of the hall and follow the path left. Take your first right and go through the two doors. Suddenly, you are in a desert-like area running toward a Marker. It was a hallucination which would break as you kept moving forward. Go through the door. Keep running forward and across the exterior of the Shard again. Hit the first console that you came to and activate it. Aim upward at the console on the roof to your side by using the Zero-G jump and activate it and look to your right. There was another one over there. Jump to it and jump to the next console by going to the right. Head to the back of this area to activate another console and jump back down to where you started to get some more air. Run all the way to the back of this area now and head through the door. Run through the airlock as well and continue heading forward. Run to the back of this larger area and head through this door. There was a larger Necromorph here so take it out as quickly as possible. Loot the room as the monsters descended on you and be sure to take them all out. Run through the door at the back of the room once you took them out. Suddenly, everything went dark again as you reappeared in the barren area with a Marker in the distance. Follow the blood trail and walk toward the console. Activate it and you would be back in business. Follow the long corridor back on the Shard until you got to a glowing red area. Keep running forward, even though you have to keep dodging the corpses. You would come back to the blue lighting again. Keep running ahead. Eventually, you would come to another switch. Turn it on and you are back in the strange hallucinatory area. You would see yourself. Slash at your mirror image and you would be back where you began before the hallucinations. Run through the door at the back of the room and down a few hallways and two doors. You are not back on the exterior of the Shard. There are Necromorphs waiting outside this time. Kill them and advance through the door at the end of the area. Keep running down the hallway once more. As you neared the end of the hallway, you ended the chapter as well. es:Capítulo 11: Psicosis aguda Category:Dead Space Mobile Chapters